The realization of a “drug delivery system (DDS) for delivering drugs or genes intentionally and intensively to cancer cells or target tissues” has been set as one of the specific goals of the U.S. National Nanotechnology Initiative (NNI). The Nanotechnology/Materials Strategy of the Council for Science and Technology Policy in Japan also focuses research on “Medical micro systems/materials, Nanobiology for utilizing and controlling biological mechanisms,” and one of the five year R & D targets is “Establishment of basic seeds in health/life-lengthening technologies such as biodynamic materials and pinpoint treatments.” However, even in view of these goals the incidence and morbidity of cancers become higher year after year, along with a progressive aging of the population, and a serious need for the development of a targeting DDS material which is a novel treatment material exists.
Targeting DDS nano-structured materials for other diseases also come under the spotlight because they have no side effects, and their market size of over 10 trillion yen is anticipated in the near future. Further, it is expected that these materials will be utilized in medical diagnosis as well as medical treatments.
The therapeutic effect of a drug will be achieved only if the drug reaches a specific target region and acts thereupon. If the drug reaches a non-target region, undesirable side effects may result. Thus, the development of a drug delivery system that allows drugs to be used effectively and safely is also desired. In a drug delivery system, the targeting DDS can be defined as a concept of delivering a drug to a “necessary region in a body,” in a “necessary amount” and for a “necessary time-period.” A liposome is a noteworthy particulate carrier regarded as a representative material for a targeting DDS. While a passive targeting method based on modification of lipid type, composition ratio, size, or surface charge of liposomes has been developed to impart a targeting function to this particle, this method is still insufficient and required to be improved in many respects.
An active targeting method has also been researched in an attempt to achieve a sophisticated targeting function. While the active targeting method referred to as a “missile drug” is conceptually ideal, it has not been accomplished in Japan and abroad, and future developments are expected. This method is designed to provide ligands bonded to the membrane surface of a liposome that will be specifically recognized and bound by a receptor residing on the cell-membrane surface of a target tissue, thereby achieving active targeting. The cell-membrane surface receptor ligands include antigens, antibodies, peptides, glycolipids, and glycoproteins.
It is revealing that the sugar chain of glycolipids and glycoproteins bears an important role as an information molecules in various communications between cells, such as in the creation or morphogenesis of tissues, in the proliferation or differentiation of cells, in the biophylaxis or fecundation mechanism, and in the creation and metastasis of cancers.
Further, research on various types of lectins (sugar-recognizing protein) such as selectin, siglec and galectin, which serve as receptors on cell-membrane surfaces of target tissues, has been proposed to serve as receptors for sugar chains having different molecular structures that may be used as noteworthy new DDS ligands (Yamazaki, N., Kojima, S., Bovin, N. V., Andre, S., Gabius, S. and H. -J. Gabius. Adv. Drug Delivery Rev. 43:225–244 (2000); Yamazaki, N., Jigami, Y., Gabius, H. -J., and S. Kojima. Trends in Glycoscience and Glycotechnology 13:319–329 (2001)).
Liposomes having ligands bonded to their external membrane surface have been actively researched in order to provide a DDS material for delivering drugs or genes selectively to a target region, such as cancer. While these liposomes bind to target cells in vitro, most of them do not exhibit adequate targeting to intended target cells or tissues in vivo (Forssen, E. and M. Willis. Adv. Drug Delivery Rev. 29:249–271 (1998); Takahashi, T. and M. Hashida. Today's DDS/Drug Delivery System, Iyaku Journal Co., Ltd. (Osaka, Japan), 159–167 (1999)). While some research has been conducted on liposomes incorporating glycolipids having sugar chains, for use as a DDS material, these liposomes were evaluated only in vitro, and little progress has been reported for similar research on liposomes incorporating glycoproteins having sugar chains (DeFrees, S. A., Phillips, L., Guo, L. and S. Zalipsky. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 118:6101–6104 (1996); Spevak, W., Foxall, C., Charych, D. H., Dasqupta, F. and J. O. Nagy. J. Med. Chem. 39:1918–1020 (1996); Stahn, R., Schafer, H., Kernchen, F. and J. Schreiber. Glycobiology 8:311–319 (1998); Yamazaki, N., Jigami, Y., Gabius, H. -J., and S. Kojima. Trends in Glycoscience and Glycotechnology 13:319–329 (2001)). As above, systematic research into liposomes having a wide variety of sugar chains, on the glycolipids or glycoproteins bonded to the liposomes, including preparative methods and in vivo analyses thereof, is pending and represents an important challenge to be progressed in future.
Further, in research on new types of DDS materials, it is an important challenge to develop a DDS material capable of being orally administered in the easiest and cheapest way. For example, when a peptide medicine is orally administered, it is subject to enzymolysis and may be only partially absorbed in the intestine due to its water solubility, high molecular weight, and low permeability in the mucosa of small intestine. As an alternative, a ligand-bonded liposome is getting attention as a potential DDS material for delivering high molecular-weight medicines or genes into the blood stream through the intestine (Lehr, C. -M. J. Controlled Release 65:19–29 (2000)). However, results from research into an intestinal absorption-controlled liposome, using a sugar chain as the ligand, have not been reported.